Super Soldier (RtCW)
Über-Soldaten, or Super Soldiers in English, are enhanced X-Creatures created by Deathshead that appear in Return to Castle Wolfenstein. ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Super Soldiers are the end result of Deathshead's work in the X-Labs. These are his Über-Soldats, armed with a Venom gun, a Tesla gun and a Panzerfaust. Heavily armored and high in hitpoints, they don't go down as easily as their predecessors. It is not sure whether these soldiers were created to fight the Allies or to protect the site of Heinrich's resurrection and to be turned into zombie knights to aid with the resurrection. According to Deathshead's notes in the Operation Resurrection Project Book, he openly resents the latter option and believes that the Super Soldiers should be directly utilized as weapons of war. Locations *The first Super Soldier is introduced by Deathshead in Part 3 of Deathshead's Playground. He is the second boss of the game and uses a Panzerfaust and a Tesla gun. *Two more Super Soldiers are encountered in Part 4 of Return Engagement. At first it appears that there is only one of them, but soon a second one joins the fight. The first one uses a Venom gun and a Panzerfaust. The second one uses a Venom gun, a Panzerfaust and a Tesla gun. *One more Super Soldier is seen in the Part 1 of Operation Resurrection, He will use various weapons and along with 2 other Proto-Soldiers will have some SS soldiers/Flamethrower soldier as their friends. (He is not seen in difficulty "Bring them on!" or lower, he will be replaced with a Proto-Soldier.) Strategy *Super Soldiers have more than twice as much health as the regular Proto-Soldiers, and require a significant amount of firepower to bring down. *A Panzerfaust is the best weapon when dealing with them at medium range. *Use the Venom gun if they are near, though this tactic is very risky, especially when you encounter them in close quarters. **In fact, if you have max health and armor, you can use the Venom gun and get as close as you can to the Super Soldier to Maximize the damage your weapon can do. Even if this tactic is risky and is probably that it will cost you a lot of health and armor, you can kill the Super Soldier before the Venom gun overheats. ***The amount of damage you will receive depends on the weapon the Super Soldier is using. If one uses the Tesla gun, you can easily bring him down with minimal losses to your health and armor because the weapon does continuous but low damage. If one is using the Venom gun, it will become much more dangerous, as due to the distance, most of the bullets will hit you and can even kill you before you can take him off. If one is using a Panzerfaust along with the Tesla, you can survive up to 2 direct hits from the rockets and several seconds of continuous shocks. *The Thompson and Snooper rifle are not effective against Super Soldiers, the former due to its scarcity of ammo and the latter due to its generally low handling up close. Don't bother wasting your rounds on them or you will be killed very quickly. *Snipe them with the Mauser or FG 42 if possible. *Unlike their prototype variant, Super Soldiers can use two or three weapons at once, depending on the difficulty you are playing - the harder the difficulty, the better they fight. *Stay mobile while shooting them with automatic weapons. *Finding cover fast is vital when dealing with them, since their Tesla gun CAN damage/kill you from a distance so far that you can only fire back with scoped weapons. Also, you only have several seconds tops to pop out from cover and attack, before the Tesla gun can start to damage you. *Panzerfaust shots, however, are fairly easy to dodge. Keep sidestepping as you close the distance and the Super Soldier will be dead before he knows it. *If a Super Soldier is using Venom Gun, keep a good distance and snipe him. Trivia *They drop Panzerfaust tubes when slain. While it makes sense for them to have ammo for a weapon they use, it`s strange that they would use Panzerfaust at all, since it appears that all of their weapons are integrated, and Panzerfaust is most empathically not meant to be integrated into anything, being a disposable one-shot launcher. Gallery ''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' Sos.jpg|The Super Soldier seen with and without his armor. ubersoldat.JPG|Super Soldier in Full Detail. Super Soldier Concept..jpg|Concept Art of the Super Soldier. Return To Castle Wolfenstein - Super Soldier (2nd boss fight)|Boss Fight with the Super Soldier. es:Super Soldado (RtCW) pl:Superżołnierz (RtCW) Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein enemies Category:Nazis Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein bosses Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein X-Creature enemies Category:Cybrid Enemies Category:Return to Castle Wolfenstein